


[泉岚】夜巷蔷薇

by Soooa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soooa/pseuds/Soooa





	[泉岚】夜巷蔷薇

-R-18警告 新手司机上路频频翻车  
-不知道在写啥，大概可能是黑道pa  
-年龄操作有，23岁濑名泉x18岁鸣上岚  
-我写很慢的，最近渐渐忙起来了，不过如果有人催大概会写快一点（？  
-文笔巨烂ooc⚠️ 不喜欢也求求别骂我

 

你在酒吧里，对那个看起来很年轻的眼角有着两颗痣的调酒师用食指节敲三下吧台，记住要一重二轻，再要一杯血腥玛丽，他就会带你去你想去的地方。  
这话是那个被吞了枪子的男人留下的。  
濑名泉跟在那个笑起来很纯良的调酒师身后往酒吧深处走去，不用对上那双小鹿一样水汪汪的眼睛让他觉得舒服很多。  
他生理性厌恶那种眼神，顶着一张干干净净的脸，越是能看清内里肮脏不堪的灵魂。濑名泉想吐，想离开，想一枪打上前面的那个后脑勺。  
“先生，这边请。”调酒师在一扇很窄的门前停下，留下这句话就离开了，甚至没有给濑名泉掏枪的机会。  
门的边框是漆木的，嵌着一块厚厚的彩绘玻璃，和别的房间没什么不同。在这种纵情声色的场所，有个男人悄悄溜进房间做些什么上去看上去也没什么大不了。  
“啊啦，是新的客人呢，欢迎~”  
濑名泉抬头，一双狐狸一样眸子饶有兴趣地盯着他。  
鸣上岚，地下有名的金色蔷薇，他此行的目的。蔷薇花的情报网深深扎根盘踞在整个地下市场，大概整个交易场就没有他不知道的事情。  
传说中的蔷薇花就盛放在那里，濑名泉相信这朵花完全有本事可以把自己扎得满手鲜血败兴而归。  
“鸣上先生，我想知道这张纸条里的所有消息。”濑名泉明白和聪明人交易的方式，一边把纸条夹着递过去，“条件您开。”  
“啊啦泉酱，人家真没想到你会这么大方。”鸣上岚故作夸张，他站起身向濑名泉走去，故意把声音拉长放大，像是掺了糖浆的毒药：“人家想想要什么好呢~”对于鸣上岚知道自己名字还如此亲昵地称呼，濑名泉完全不意外，要是鸣上岚不知道自己的名字也许他还会惊讶些。  
金发男人却是走到了一个很暧昧的距离，他贴近濑名泉，低下头靠近右耳那边的一小撮银发。门貌似没有完全关紧，仿佛还能听到酒吧外面暧昧的音乐。一阵麻酥酥的暖风在耳边吹起，带着发丝挠得耳畔和心头直痒。濑名泉清清楚楚地听到了鸣上岚说出的四个字：  
“和我做爱。”

就是这么回事，不知道脑子里在想什么，濑名泉也没有拒绝，回过神已经把鸣上岚压在了身下。  
这个时候才清清楚楚地瞧见身底下那个人，他躺在绒地毯上，刚才还整整齐齐的西装外套已经丢在一旁，不知道是谁的手笔；内衫说乱也不乱，扣子都工工整整的系着。仔细一看是十七八岁的样子，光看脸很难想象他的名声已经在地下叫得响亮——除了那双眼睛。  
那双紫色的眼睛微眯着，墙上暖黄色的灯光打碎了落进他的瞳孔，溶进那汪紫罗兰色的泉。明明是眼睛的主人提出的交欢的请求，却没有一点情动的味道。仿佛这是一个再寻常不过的要求，现在是濑名泉给他报酬的时候，他只是在审查濑名泉的工作做的到不到位罢了。  
那双眼睛很好看，很无情，甚至——还带着防备。  
这并不像是一个提出和第一次见面的人交欢的人的眼神，他清明狡猾得很，却又有些傻傻的，把自己的小小防备全部暴露在外面。  
出人意料的，濑名泉并不讨厌这种眼神。  
就好像最浓密的刺上开着最鲜艳的花，叫人不惜一切代价想要把它摘下，哪怕血流如注，哪怕遍体鳞伤。  
濑名泉咬上了鸣上岚的脖颈，很轻很轻。他用犬齿慢慢地厮磨，随着嘴里呼出的温湿的气体打在鸣上岚的颈部。嘴唇一次次接触光滑敏感的颈窝，留下细细密密的粉红色爱痕。濑名泉感觉到一双温度偏高的手从后面抚上他的背，细长有力，是男人的手。  
鸣上岚肢体舒展开来，把自己美好的身体曲线尽数展示给身上的人。他的身体陷进软和的地毯里，被头顶不算明亮的暖黄色灯光打着，像极了一朵娇艳盛开的，被包装得精致万分的金色蔷薇，却让人没有想要呵护的意味。只想把花瓣揉捏在手里，磨捻出甜腻的汁水，看他奢糜地绽放。  
他让人想要折服，却又让无数人为其俯首。  
濑名泉把鸣上岚的慢慢裤子褪去，露出了美好的下体。鸣上岚张开双腿，似是在邀请他，全身镀上了情欲的颜色，暧昧得不成样子。  
他细心地为鸣上岚做着扩张，能感受到那里面很热，很湿润，有些紧地绞着他的手指。鸣上岚的手慢慢收紧了，没有留长的指甲隔着衣料划过濑名泉的背部，带来的只能是激发兽欲的痒意。耳边是断断续续的呻吟声，是疼痛？还是满足？濑名泉不知道，也没有想要了解。但大概不是难受吧，濑名泉不觉得会有雏儿愿意把身体如此随便的交给一个第一次见面的人。  
至少他觉得鸣上岚不是。  
那鸣上岚到底是个怎么样的人呢？这个问题只会让现在的濑名泉越想越乱，索性他不去想，直接让鸣上岚去适应他变得滚烫的性器。  
鸣上岚几乎要叫出声来，他一时间还没适应身体里进入了另一个男人的东西，感觉全身只有那个地方有着吓人的温度。他微微扭动身子，去迎合那个银发男人的动作，褪到一半的裤子松松垮垮的，让他感觉很不方便，只能小小心地把四肢搭在濑名泉鸣上岚几乎要叫出声来，他一时间还没适应身体里进入了另一个男人的东西，感觉全身只有那个地方有着吓人的温度。他微微扭动身子，去迎合那个银发男人的动作，褪到一半的裤子松松垮垮的，让他感觉很不方便，只能小心地把四肢搭在濑名泉身上，把身上的男人迎入自己的温柔乡。  
这看起来大概是一场还算愉快的交易。鸣上岚的里面很热，很舒服，濑名泉差点就要沉浸在这场性爱里。这场性爱和他所认识的完全不一样。在他看来，做爱就是男男女女赤裸着身体，有目的性或无目的性地在当下享受这种生物本能的快感。换句话说，就像是台上的演员，按部就班的上演自己的戏码，可是心里在想些什么就不得而知。他就这么被鸣上岚拉上了台，那人却没有一点要入戏的意思，反倒是自己在观众席找了个最好的位置坐下观看这场滑稽剧。  
“哈啊，泉酱，再，再多一点……”  
耳边是破碎的话语，像是小刺一样挠着人的心尖尖。  
那就再多一点吧，人有时候就是需要这么一点感性来支配自己。濑名泉就是觉得鸣上岚不会做出什么伤害自己的事情，所以他选择了相信，选择让自己成为这场滑稽剧的另一个男主角。  
就这么为他起舞一次也好。  
濑名泉一只手半搂着鸣上岚，左手插进他的发丝间，细细软软的金色头发有一股好闻的花香味。濑名泉一边动作着，一边轻轻地咬着鸣上岚耳垂上的耳洞，暧昧得不成样子。  
仿佛没有终局的戏终于要演到最后，长久的把肌肤暴露在空气外，鸣上岚本能性地去寻找身边那个唯一的热源。他贴得更紧了些，几乎是要挂在濑名泉身上，把自己的整个身体托付给他。濑名泉没有拒绝，他托着鸣上岚把体液送了进去，两人交合处出现了白浊。这是再热烈不过的谢幕。  
幕布还没拉下，演员匆匆离场。情热还没从眼中完全消退濑名泉就离开了，留下鸣上岚和满地的衣物，还有一个空荡荡的房间。隔着房门仿佛都可以听到外面吵闹的声音，相比之下，这个房间静得吓人。  
钟表指针重合在十二点，是新的一天开始了。外面的声音没有停止；灯还是暗幽幽地照着这片空间，没有多的灯泡暗下或亮起；这个房间还是那么冷清，除了堆在地上的一堆衣物什么都不再有。在这个比黑夜还要肮脏的地带，时间这种东西早就模糊不清了。这个夜晚看上去未免有些太过平常，有人伸手去撕日历，一下撕下了两页下来也没人发现异常。  
在这个再平常不过的灰暗的晚上，身上还带着情爱的红痕，鸣上岚突然盯着挂钟笑了：“祝人家生日快乐呀～”  
今天是三月三日，鸣上岚迎来了自己的成年。

tbc.

我的逼逼时间:  
我气死了其实已经写完了就差捉虫结果一大半不知道为什么不见了，大晚上的我又顺着四天前的记忆补上一点，所以可能写得不是很ok（然后其实这是一个星期前的事情了，老福特发抽发不出去）

不过写到这是不是可以fin了？我理直气壮的觉得可以了

还有，濑名泉好渣一男的（


End file.
